peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Wand of Gamelon CDI
PBG tries out Wand of Gamelon for the CDI in a two part video, after he did The Faces of Evil last year. Wand of Gamelon CDI (Part 1) PBG is playing Alien Isolation and gets freaked out by the alien. The alien goes, and PBG is done, and has enough information for his Halloween episode. However, he then realizes that it is November, and he has already made three Zelda Month videos! He might as well do something scary for Zelda Month. He is freaked out by a cutscene from the Legend of Zelda CDI games, and his phone rings. He has the actual Wand of Gamelon game, rather than a bootleg this time! PBG sarcastically thanks the fan who sent him the game. PBG shows the dullest tutorial he has ever seen, which includes Zelda duck-walking, and then PBG tries it himself. It takes a long time to get through the tutorial, and PBG gets frustrated. PBG shows the cutscenes and explains the story. It is revealed that Zelda is the playable character for the first and almost only time. PBG is fine with not having to listen to Link for the rest of the game. The first town of 'whatever this place is' is overrun by monsters, and Zelda doesn't have enough rupees. PBG grinds for 20 minutes, and the dark rooms have returned. Since the opening doors and the use item buttons are the same, PBG is throwing away all the bombs he just bought! The third button isn't used at all! PBG can't tell where he can and can't go. There is a really annoying room with bats that don't have a pattern. Screw bats in every game, except perhaps for Zubat, one of PBG's favorite Pokemon. The platforming is also really hard as every jump needs to be done just right! After defeating an annoying enemy, he is instantly killed by bats again. PBG then reacts with a disappointed face. PBG equips the power sword. PBG can't wait to see the next cutscene, which has Zelda staring into the player's soul. There is a rock that takes 10 bombs to destroy! Who would ever just throw 10 bombs at a rock! Most players would give up after 2 or 3 attempts! PBG mocks the cutscenes again. Zelda doesn't seem to be too concerned about Link, and PBG doesn't really care. Impa is always hanging around. Are the monsters not attacking her because she's an old lady? There is a Gibdo that PBG thinks are supposed to be killed with bombs, but he actually needs the shroud. PBG thought the person who gave it to him said it was for scaring off rats or something. He plays the cutscene again, and realizes what she actually said. The video ran for too long, so he had to split it in two. Wand of Gamelon CDI (Part 2) PBG can't tell whether the cutscenes are too hard to understand, or if he just can't be bothered paying attention to them. PBG groans and slips down his chair onto the floor. PBG finds a swamp that emphasizes on the platforming. PBG thinks that Ganondorf isn't going to be too tough, since he was beaten by a book last time. PBG can't take this game series and shows more terrible cutscenes with raggedy ladies who are evil for no reason. The fairies from the first game return and give Zelda something useless. PBG goes through his stuff and offers a bunch of random stuff. Eventually, Zelda finds herself at the Tykogi Tower, which is pretty easy with enough ropes and bombs. Zelda apparently takes some guy's heart and devoured it! Another guy seems to be happy to be tied up. Moving on to Dordung Cave, where PBG dies straight away. He doesn't know if he can do this anymore. PBG finds a locked door and conveniently finds a weak enemy to kill that has it. Another boss is killed in one shot. The game went from really hard to really easy suddenly. It suddenly becomes hard again. He gets damaged heavily by water droplets - or pebbles. The rope is pretty OP in this game. The next boss adds nothing to the plot and has no personality. The cutscenes are beyond bad with terrible animation and comes by so quickly and is too difficult to understand anything that is going on. PBG finally collects the Wand of Gamelon - the only thing that can defeat Ganon. PBG can't do this anymore, and shaves his beard while crying. He goes to fight Ganon, and he sucks. However, the king needs to be saved as well. Strangely, there is an unnerving scene with scary music. PBG isn't sure if he's beaten the game because of it. However, it jumps straight back into the ridiculous cutscenes. PBG prefers watching the king dancing. Zelda still doesn't care about Link, and neither PBG nor Impa can understand what happened. PBG thinks he can find one or two good things about this game, if he tries really hard. Zelda is intense in this game, and the sidescrolling could be OK if it were fixed a bit. While the game is quirky, the game is just bad. PBG forgets that he left himself playing Aliens: Isolation. He gets freaked out by the alien entering his locker, and gives up to go play more CDI games. He goes to look through his CDI games. PBG wants everyone to go to his button shop as he rambles his outro. He shows a roller controller for the CDI. It cost $1 and it didn't work. He wants his money back! Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos Category:Reviews